Redemption
by 50sPUGirl
Summary: AU - Jane was once a detective, but after her wife Maura went missing, presumed dead. Jane was convicted of the murder. After seven years behind bars, she's now free and sets out to redeem herself and search for the woman she loves. Rated T (for now) Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – REDEMPTION**

Jane looked up from her breakfast, if you could call it that. The stodgy porridge stuck to the plastic spoon before it eventually plopped back into the plastic bowl. After seven years of eating the disgusting breakfast day in and day out, she looked forward to never seeing porridge again in her life.

She noticed her friends entering the main dining hall. Funny how seven years later she could called these three women her 'friends'. She could still remember the day when she was nearly left for dead in the shower cubicle because of these women.

They momentarily stopped and glanced around the hall before heading directly for Jane. Sitting simultaneously, the table dipped slightly as the weight on the stools became occupied.

"Rizzoli..." the oldest woman said as she slid a small parcel wrapped in waxed paper towards Jane.

Gathered it up in hands, Jane unfolded the paper to reveal a bacon sandwich. The aroma of the freshly cooked bacon swirled around the table. Nodding in appreciation a couple of times, she brought the sandwich to her lips and opened her mouth letting her teeth sink deeply into the sandwich. Pulling at the crispy bacon, she relished the taste momentarily before swallowing.

"Fucking hell Rizzoli slowdown! It's like you haven't ate for a year" The short haired woman said as she watched Jane devour the sandwich.

"Try Seven ..." Jane snorted as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the table.

"So Rizzoli..as its your last day in this hell hole we wanted to do something special, a few girls are putting a party together for you tonight.." The slender older woman said as she lowered her voice and leant into Rizzoli.

Rizzoli didn't answer; her eyes followed the prison guard as he walked past the table. As soon as the guard walked out of ear shot, Jane answered "Forget it, I don't want a party. Tell the girls to keep their home made hooch for Christmas…just want a quiet night.." Jane sat up straight crumpling the waxed paper in her hand before throwing it on her plastic tray.

"Fuck Rizzoli...I got a new dress for the party..pfft." The robust African American woman smiled as she folding her arms over her chest.

Jane smirked "A dress? Williams, last time I saw you in a dress you were offering blowjobs to the screws, remember..."

"Hey! A girl has to keep her skills fresh, you know.." Williams laughed.

Jane shook her head as she laughed; in a way she was going to miss Williams. She remembered when she first met the woman. She was greeted with a left hook which knocked her to the ground. Williams and Rizzoli had met before on the outside. Jane had arrested the woman a couple years previously for murdering her husband.

But how things had changed. A year into her sentence Jane had stuck up and fought alongside Williams in the yard one day when she was targeted by a small contingent of Latinos who were flexing their muscles. Jane showed Williams, she had her back and ever since then Williams and Rizzoli had been friends.

"Aww come on Rizzoli, don't be a fucking pussy the girls have gone to a lot of effort. Lopez and her crew are supplying the music..aww shit I was hoping to hook up tonight with that fine ass woman of mine from D block" the short haired woman smiled.

Jane looked to the woman "Torres, that 'fine ass woman' you've been trying' to get with for the last six months is as straight as Williams" Jane smirked as she looked to Williams "no chance.."

"Well Rizzoli I can always make it worth your while, we've got time" Torres blew Rizzoli a kiss.

Jane rolled her eyes "you don't give up, do you.."

"Nah uh.." Torres smirked "You're fine... for a vanilla"

That was Jane's nickname 'vanilla'. She remember how Rondo used to call her that and it was sort of funny how she'd now adopted the name inside as well.

Jane looked to her friends and smiled. Shaking her head, she stood up from the table. "Alright, I'll swing by...check out the party" she relented.

Williams and Torres gave each other a fist pump while the older slender woman stood up from the table and followed Jane to the bins. Jane slid the contents of the tray in the garbage and turned to the woman.

"I for one am going to miss you Rizzoli. This place" She looked around at the dining hall which was filled with women of all ages, colours and different ethnicities "You brought us all together.." she said as she looked back at Jane.

"Miller I didn't do anything.." Jane shrugged.

Miller looked deep into Rizzoli's eyes "If it wasn't for you standing up to the Latino's all those years ago, we wouldn't be where we are now…this place was so divided until you took charge.." Miller replied.

Jane looked around; Miller had a point. When she first arrived no body dared to mix outside their ethnicity. The tension could have been cut with a knife. It wasn't until Rizzoli naturally took charge and showed that just because of your skin colour or race you didn't have to constantly look over your shoulder wondering where the next blow would come from.

"Miller, I hand my baton to you then, make sure this place doesn't fall apart when I'm gone.." Jane said as she touched the older woman on the shoulder. She walked off and out the dining hall.

Miller turned and watched Jane disappear down the narrow corridor towards her cell.

Jane rounded the corner out of sight of the dining hall. A small tear rolled down her cheek and stained the collar of the brown jumpsuit. She leant against the wall and sighed deeply. She realised that once she was free tomorrow she would no longer be the 'big fish' but a very 'small fish' in a large ocean, called life. She wouldn't have the same protection she'd acquired inside. She was certain that her family and friends had almost given up on her, well except her mother whose monthly visits had been her only saving grace for the last seven years.

Jane spent the rest of the day in her cell. Occasionally other prisoners would stop by and give Jane their best wishes and then simply walk off.

Jane sat up in her bed; she glanced over at the small alarm clock her mother had given her for a Christmas present seven years ago. It read half past six. Slipping her sneakers on, she walked out her cell and towards the common room. As she pushed open one half of the double doors, she glanced around at the sight in front of her; the room was filled with women who were having a great time. The music stopped and everyone looked to Jane as she strolled in tentatively. She wasn't one for parties, she'd never actually been to a prison party before and wasn't entirely sure what she'd find.

A loud cheer filled the room before a thunderous applause took over as Jane made her way to the centre of the room.

She glanced around at the different faces, there had to be at least twenty or so women there. She waved her hands around and the cheering and clapping eventually stopped. Running her fingers through her hair, she coughed briefly to clear her throat.

"Okay, listen up..i'm gonna keep this brief, I hate making speeches. Thanks to everyone for organising this party, it wasn't necessary." Jane paused; she rubbed her hands nervously together as she looked at all the different faces staring back at her. "I just want to say I've made some good friends here and I will never forget that, anyway enjoy the party, thank you." .

Jane walked from the centre of the room and back out the double doors; she really wasn't in the partying mood.

As she reached her cell, she paused slightly and glanced around the wing. Strangely in a way she was going to miss this god forsaken place.

* * *

**A/N - Should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated. ~ 50's PUGirl **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Jane shuffled under the covers and looked at the concrete ceiling, she thought back to the night that lead to her eventual incarceration. She remembered every detail as if it was yesterday.

_She'd open the front door to her Beacon Hill residence. Oddly all the lights were off. The late summer night mixed with the house being shut up had caused a wall of heat that swirled around her as she closed the front door. Running her fingers through her hair, she wiped her face with her hands as she fumbled for the nearest light switch. Flicking the switch, nothing happened; she tried the switch again with the same result. _

_Perhaps there was a black out._

_Shining her small LED Maglite torch in front of her, she followed the light to the kitchen. Placing the Chinese take-away containers on the kitchen island, she called out to Maura. Waiting for a reply, she unclipped her holstered gun from her belt and called out to her wife again, still no reply. Perhaps her wife was upstairs in the bath or something. Moving around the island, she placed the holstered gun inside the drawer of the side board that sat flush against the wall. She kicked off her boots and took off her socks, stuffing them inside the boots. She followed the torch light up the stairs as she walked towards their bedroom. Casually she took off her blazer and hooked it over her arm as she pushed the bedroom door open. _

_Shining the torch into the bedroom, she was met with a terrifying scene._

_Their usual immaculately made bed was all screwed up, pillows strewn around the room, their duvet in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed. And the blood, she'd never forget all that blood that was pooled around the room. She followed the trail of the reddish brown stain to the master ensuite. Pushing the door ajar, she was greeted with an even worse scene. _

_The glossy white tiles were splayed with the same crimson blood that covered her bedroom. The frosted glass from the shower cubicle smashed into a thousand pieces. Stepping inside the large ensuite she immediately winced, knowing she'd just stepped on the broken glass. _

_Backing slowly out of the ensuite she absentmindedly sat down on the small leather armchair that sat in the small alcove of the bay window. As she started to pick out the shards of glass from her feet, she noticed the gleam from the blade of the knife that was half hidden under the duvet. _

_She leapt from the chair and knelt down in front of the knife. Without thinking she picked it up and looked at the blood covered blade. It was one of their carving knives that they'd received as a gift last Christmas, from Angela. _

_It was the sound of heavy boots running up the stairs that broke Jane from her reverie; she looked towards the door as the two uniformed officers entered the bedroom; their bright Maglite torches blinding her. But she could make out shape of their guns drawn and pointing at her. _

_Next thing Jane could remember was being hauled to her feet, handcuffed and led out the bedroom and through the house. Jane thrashed and protested her innocence as they forcefully led her to the waiting patrol car that was parked on the drive. Glancing to the street, she noticed her partner's car pull up. Frost and Korsak both exited the vehicle and stood motionless by the car. Their mouths open wide as they stood in disbelief at the scene they were witnessing. _

_Jane sat in the interrogation room. Her hands cuffed in front of her and it was only then she noticed the blood that covered her hands. Looking to them, she wasn't sure if it was hers or dare she say it, Maura's. The door opened and Korsak walked in, Jane continued to stare at the blood that was now dried over her hands. _

It was the scream that echoed throughout the complex that broke Jane from her thoughts; she lifted her head off the pillow and looked towards the door, hearing the distant footsteps and the slamming of metal doors, she realised what was happening. A "swinger" had obviously been found. Within seconds the florescent lighting turned on. Jane placed her head back on the pillow as she listened to the scene that was unfolding outside her locked cell door. It was going to be a long night.

Jane's stare returned to the same spot on the concrete ceiling.

"_Janie, Janie, talk to me.." Korsak whispered to Jane as he glanced over his shoulder at the large mirrored wall. He hadn't started the formal interrogations yet. _

_His eyes looked deeply at the brunette woman in front of him. Jane lifted her head slightly; she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She noticed the blood that had dried over her forehead and cheeks and down her neck; she looked to Korsak and returned her attention to her reflection. _

"_Jane…" Korsak's voice was low. _

_Jane turned her head slowly, her eyes focused on Korsak. Her stare was blank. _

"_Jane…what happened…off the record.." Korsak lifted his index finger to his left ear and touched the small earpiece as he nodded to himself. _

"_I don't know…" Jane whispered._

_Korsak knotted his brow "Jane, where is Maura?" _

"_I don't know..." she replied, her voice barely audible_

_Korsak nodded again to himself as he touched the earpiece one more time "Jane…talk to me...tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't talk…" Korsak said as he looked Jane straight in the eyes. _

_Jane looked down at her hands and then back to Korsak "I don't know, I came home, went looking for Maura and found the blood.." _

_Korsak looked away; he too had seen the blood soaked bed and ensuite. He looked back to Jane, his eyes gazing over the vulnerable woman that sat in front of him. "Janie I believe you.." He nodded to himself as he touched the ear piece for the last time. _

"_I'm going to start the formal interrogation now, we need to go through the motions, you know the drill Jane.." _

_Jane nodded in confirmation as tears finally formed in the corner of her eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I am completely overwhelmed and humbled by the response. ~ 50'sPUGirl**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Jane gathered up her possessions, which wasn't much. Just a photograph of Maura and her Mother which she'd had attached to her pin board. A small travel alarm clock and a few books she'd acquired over the years. Placing them in the clear plastic prison issued bag, she stood at the foot of her bed and looked around at the bare cell. Taking a sharp breath she exhaled slowly as she walked to the doorway. She took one last look around the cell as she slung the plastic bag over her shoulder and towards the administration block.

Jane waited patiently in line as the inmates before her had their paperwork and essentials processed. She glanced over at the new arrivals and in a way felt sorry for them. Some would find their stay here hard, others easy, she was even convinced she'd seen a few before on numerous occasions. She inched forward as it came closer for her time to be processed.

She thought about when she first arrived at South Bay House of Correction.

_After being processed, Jane was led on to the segregated building for the female prisoners. Keeping her eyes to the floor, she shuffled with the other women through the corridoes of the holding area to her designated wing. It was only then did she lift her head and fully take in her surroundings. For the first time in her life she wasn't Detective Jane Rizzoli but inmate R-67330. She would never forget that number for the rest of her life. _

_She stood in line as she was instructed and watched as each new inmate was led one by one into a small room. The heavy metal door closed behind them and when it opened again there was no sign of the new arrival._

_Her turn had come; she looked at the guard as he nodded to Jane and then directed his glance to the small room. She lowered her head slightly and walked towards the room. Flinching as the heavy door shut behind her. Glancing over her shoulder as the guard sided up to her. She returned her gaze to the opposite battleship grey coloured wall. The handcuffs were released and removed. She rubbed her wrists a few times as she looked to the guard once again. _

"_Inmate R-67330" The female guard said looking up from the small counter that sat to the left of Jane. Jane looked towards the stout woman. "You've been sentence for seven years, is that correct" _

"_Yes mam.." Jane responded with no emotion in her voice. _

_The stout woman nodded to Jane as she shuffled the paper work in front of you. She looked up at Jane with intrigue "You're the Police Officer who murdered her wife.." _

"_Detective.." Jane answered as she looked the woman in the eyes. _

_The guard raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked to the other guard "Detective, huh, well, well, well, isn't this a turn up for the books.." _

_The male guard gave a slight chuckle as he gathered up a small pile of clothing, he handed them to Jane before standing next to the woman. "you can change in there" he said pointing towards the door at the far end of the room. Jane turned and looked to the door before glancing back at the guards. _

"_You've been allocated to G Wing, once changed, go through the door and someone will take you to your cell.." The stout woman mumbled. _

_Jane turned and walked to the door; she stepped inside and noticed it was an even smaller room. She placed the pile of clothing on the small chair. Sighing to herself she started to undress._

"R-67330.." the stout guard said as she watched Jane break from her thoughts.

Jane sighed deeply as she walked up to the counter and leant against it "the last time you'll be called that.." the guard chuckled.

Jane smiled as she watched the woman go through her paperwork. The guard turned to her colleague as he disappeared into the small side room, returning a minute later with a clear plastic bag. He placed it on the counter.

"Rizzoli, just go through to the next room, change out of your 'overalls' and leave them on the pile in the room…then you're free to go.."

Jane looked at the guard; she'd longed to hear those words. They almost seemed foreign to her. She snatched her belongings and headed to the door.

Once inside the room Jane stood silent for a moment, it was finally starting to dawn on her that she was getting out. As she looked at her civilian clothes she wondered if they would actually fit her. She quickly undressed and tossed the brown overalls onto the large pile.

Holding her dark denim jeans she held them up against her waist; before slipping them on. They sat loose over her hips. She remembered how seven years ago they sat snuggly against her hips. Holding the grey cotton t-shirt up in front of her she looked at the motif on the front "Property of Boston Police Dept – Athletic Dept". She pursed her lips together let her eyes drop slightly as she remembered her former life. Slipping the shirt on, she ruffled her hair before bending down and putting her black converse high-tops on. Wiggling her toes a couple of times; it felt strange to wear her own shoes. She'd been accustomed to the black plimsolls..

Jane pushed open the large metal door with her shoulder; she was hit with the stark sunshine. Closing her eyes momentarily she then opened them slightly allowing herself to adjust to the light. She realised she was in a small fenced area outside the prison walls. The guard that stood rigidly at the large iron gate looked over at Jane.

"Nice day to be getting out, hey Rizzoli.." He's gravelly voice surprised Jane.

She smiled at the guard as he pushed open the large metal gate, holding it open for her.

She took in a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes travelled the length of the tall building. Looking away from the building she nodded to the guard who had been watching her experience the moment of realisation that she was free.

It was the crushing hug from her mother that took Jane by surprise. Angela clung to her daughter for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Angela stood back from her daughter and looked her up and down.

"Oh Janie, baby you're coming home.." Angela's voice was soothing.

Jane sadly pursed her lips together as the tears that welled in her eyes threatening to escape. Angela leant back and looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Shhhh baby it's okay…"

* * *

Jane stepped out of her mother's car and looked up at the house. Seven years ago her mother was still living in Maura's guest house but soon after the 'incident' she'd moved out and lived in an apartment for a while. A couple years later, she moved into this house in Jamaica Plain. She looked at the house with intrigue, she never imagined her Mother living here with Korsak, let alone being married to the man. Seven years on, Vince had long retired from the Boston Police Department.

Angela stepped out of the car and watched her daughter for a few moments before she joined her on the sidewalk. "Come on kiddo; you're home now.." Angela said as she hooked her arm around Jane's. They slowly walked up the front path to the house.

Angela pushed open the front door and held it open for her daughter. The tall brunette tentatively walked in and stood motionless in the hallway, she watched as her Mother close the door behind her. She turned to Jane giving her a hopeful smile.

"Vince…" Angela called out "She's home.."

Vince appeared from the study. He folded his newspaper and took off his reading glasses.

Angela could feel the general unease and nervousness between the former partners; she smiled sincerely to Jane as she walked off to the kitchen. Jane's gaze left Korsak, she glanced up at the wedding pictures that were dotted down the corridor. Her mother and Vince looked happy and content. Smiling privately to herself she focused on the group photograph that sat by its self on the slim sideboard. Picking it up, she studied the photo. Tommy, Lydia, Tj, Angela, Vince, Frankie, a red haired woman she didn't know and Frost stood huddled together smiling at the camera. Maura and herself were missing from the photograph. Jane momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Placing the framed photograph back on the sideboard, she looked to Vince who was staring back at her.

"hey.." was all Jane could say.

Korsak stroked his greying beard a few times before he answered "hey.." he replied.

Jane took half a step back as she lowered her head. She looked to her shoes. It was the gentle embrace that allowed Jane to lift her head and rest it on Korsak's shoulder, she hung tightly to her former partner.

"I'm so glad you're home Jane.." Korsak whispered into the brunette's ear.

Angela had been watching the scene from the kitchen; a lone tear trailed down her cheek and stained the collar of her blouse. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she called out to the pair "Coffee?"

Korsak let go of Jane and turned to his wife "I think a beer is in order…" he smiled as he looked to Jane for confirmation.

"Maybe two or three would be nice.." Jane replied as she followed Korsak to the kitchen.

* * *

Jane leant back in the wooden garden chair, she tried to make herself comfortable but it was proving difficult. Korsak handed Jane a small round cushion. Looking at the cushion momentarily she leant forward and placed it behind her back, she snuggled into it and got comfortable. She looked around at the garden. It was immaculate, not a plant or flower out of place, the grass cut to three inches and in lines. It reminded her of a smaller version of a baseball field. Domestic life seemed to suit her Mother and Korsak.

Jane picked up her bottle of beer and looked at the contents momentarily before taking a huge sip. She placed it on the wooden table in front of her and looked out to the garden once again. Korsak studied his former partner; he wasn't sure what to say.

"whatever it is you want to say Vince, just say it.." Jane said as she turned her head to Korsak.

Korsak smiled embarrassingly, he stroked his beard and ran his hair through his thinning hair. "Jane, I never doubted you…not for one minute, it's just the evidence was pretty compelling…that's why we took ourselves off the case, we couldn't do it to you.."

Jane pursed her lips together and looked long and hard at Korsak "Frost felt the same way?"

Korsak nodded a couple of times "yes.." he said looking into his bottled beer "The whole fucking thing was a nightmare.." he whispered wistfully to himself.

"The last seven years have been a fucking nightmare for me Vince…" Jane spat bitterly.

Korsak looked up at Jane "hey, no I'm sorry…" he raised his hands and showed Jane is palms defensively "I didn't mean it to sound like that…I meant to say we, Frost and I should of took charge and stayed on the investigation, we would of proved your innocence…Cavanagh gave it to Crowe after we asked to come off the case, worse fucking idea ever, he balls it up good Jane."

"I wondered why Crowe was present at the court hearing; I didn't see you or Frost there…" Jane replied.

"We were, we sat in the back and listened to the whole thing…Frost took notes." Korsak smiled apologetically.

Jane didn't answer; she looked out to the garden for a few moments and then spoke "why didn't you visit?" she said in an almost whisper.

"We did, well we tried to...every time we put in a visitor request it got denied by the Prison, we figured you didn't want to see us, so we gave up in the end…"

Jane tilted her head and knotted her eye brows; she'd never received any visitor requests from Korsak or Frost. "never got em.." she said looking back at the him.

"hmmm.." Korsak said as he stretched out his legs and made himself comfortable in the chair.

The pair sat out in the garden for the next few hours, some of the time spent in silence and then some reminiscing about the old days. Angela joined them but would frequently get up and carry on with the cooking.

Angela called out to Korsak and Jane "You two it's getting late and the others will be here soon.."

Korsak glanced at his watch. He looked around and noticed the heavy set shadows forming over the garden; he hadn't noticed the sun was now setting. "Time to get washed up and ready for dinner" he said as he pushed himself out of the chair, he looked to Jane "coming…"

"give me a minute.." she said as she looked up at the older man.

Korsak nodded to her and started to walk off back to the house. He was stopped by Jane's arm reaching out to him. He looked at his wrist and then at the brunette. Jane stood and hugged Korsak, she leant back on her heels. "Thank you for looking after my Ma.."

Korsak smiled at the brunette "She's one hell of a lady, Jane.." He patted Jane on the shoulder before turning and walking off inside. Jane looked to the house and then around at the garden before sitting back in the chair she'd occupied for the last few hours..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you again to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. ~ 50s PUGirl **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jane looked into the mirror and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail as she looked into the basin of warm water. Bending down, she scooped the water into her cupped hands, splashing it over her face.

As she looked back into the mirror, she watched the beads of water roll down her forehead. Touching and stretching the loose skin around her eyes, the wrinkled crow's feet formed defiant lines in the corner of her eyes. How she'd aged she thought. She noticed the few grey hair that was now forming around her ears. Sighing to herself, she thought about asking her Mother if she could purchase a home dye kit, she needed to sort her hair out.

Glancing away from the mirror, she picked up the fluffy hand towel and patted her face dry. She could now here the distinct tones of Tommy talking downstairs.

A few minutes later, Jane appeared at the foot of the stairs. She nervously looked into the large open planned lounge area. Her Brother was engrossed in the football game that was showing on the television. Jane rubbed the scars on her hands nervously as she approached living area.

"The Patriots need a decent quarterback, the Giants are killing them tonight.."

Tommy looked away from the screen and turned to see his sister standing behind the couch. He stood and walked around to his sister pulling her into a rough hug "Janie.." he beamed

"hey Tommy.." Jane smiled as she pulled him in for another hug.

"Janie, god it's good to see you…" Tommy said as he pulled away.

"Miss ya Bro.." Jane replied giving her brother a playful punch on the arm.

Tommy rubbed his arm a few times "still got that mean left hook.." he laughed.

At that moment, TJ ran into the room. He stopped mid step when he saw Jane. He slowly and shyly hid himself behind his dad. He looked at Jane from behind his father's legs. Tommy looked down at his son and ruffled his son's mousey brown hair.

"It's alright Bud, this is your Aunt Jane, you probably don't remember her, she's been" Tommy paused as he looked to Jane. "She's been away for a while.." He continued as he looked down at his son.

Jane knelt down to TJ's height "Hey TJ your all grown up now.."

"I'm eight and half.." TJ answered cautiously.

Jane widen her eyes "Whoa Eight and half, I won't mess with you then.." She winked.

TJ smiled at his Aunt and then focused his attention back to the toy car he held in his hands.

"Whatcha got there bud.." Tommy asked his son.

"It's a police cruiser, like the one Uncle Frankie drives.." TJ beamed as he showed his dad the shiny new toy car.

Jane watched as TJ showed his dad the car. It was Frankie's voice that broke the silence.

"Used to drive, bud.." Frankie's familiar voice spoke up. Jane glanced over her shoulder at Frankie as he appeared in the doorway.

Frankie had been a Detective with the Homicide Department for nearly six years now and how that time had flown. He was partnered permanently with Detective Sargent Frost.

Jane stood and stared at her brother, the uncanny resemblance to her own father in his younger years was almost frightening. Except for the distinct goatee and moustache. Jane wasn't sure if she liked his new look. As her eyes roamed over the black suit that fit snuggly against his body, she couldn't help but notice the weight or infact 'puppy fat' he'd lost.

"Frankie.." Jane whispered.

She'd missed her younger brother, they were close at one time but now he seemed like a stranger to her. She looked deeply into her brother's eyes, trying to find the brother she once knew.

"Hey Jane.." Frankie said as he shuffled his feet.

There it was, the Frankie she knew.

"Come here you.." He said with a smile, grabbing his sister and hugging her tightly "Missed ya Sis". He whispered into her ear.

Jane pulled back from the hug, tears threatened to well from the corner of her eyes. She'd missed her brother greatly. "Miss you too.." she smiled.

"Aww shit Janie, don't get soft on me.." Frankie said as he handed Jane a handkerchief from his trouser pockets.

Jane wiped her eyes and shook her head as he pulled her in for another hug.

Jane looked around the dining room table. Tommy, Lydia and TJ sat together at one end, Frankie and Frost sat opposite each other. Korsak to the left of Frost, her mother next to Frankie and Jane at the head of the table. This place setting reminded her of the "Rizzoli Sunday Dinner's at her and Maura's house. 'Maura' Jane she whispered to herself, she looked to the empty seat next to her Mother. Maura would have sat there, if she was here now. Sighing to herself, she breathed in deeply as she thought about her wife. She was the one person she missed the most.

Running her hands through her hair, she covered her face and let the tears flow silently.

Everyone stopped eating and looked to Jane; they could hear the gently sobbing from the brunette. Jane opened her eyes and was greeted by seven pairs of eyes watching her. Jane gently shook her head and rose from the table. She threw her napkin on her empty plate and walked out the room. Moments later the noise of the front door slamming echoed throughout the house.

Korsak looked from the door to his wife, he nodded for her to go and check on Jane. Angela nodded silently as she rose from the chair. She walked out the dining room and slipped out the front door quietly.

Angela leant against the railing of the porch; she watched her daughter walk tight circles on the lawn. Jane's head hung low, her body displaying the emotions of a depleted woman. The gentle sobbing from her first born grew louder by the second. Angela pushed away from the railing and walked down the three or four steps and gently took her daughter in her arms. Jane turned into her mother and continued to sob as she rested her head in the nook of her mother's neck. Angela silently rubbed her daughter's back.

Twenty minutes later, Angela and Jane walked back into the house; Jane immediately went back to the dining room but noticed the room empty. The dining room table had been relayed. Next she went to the living room; Tommy, Lydia and TJ were asleep on the couch together. Jane smiled to herself as she walked out the room and towards the kitchen. Her mother was alone, putting the last of the 'good china' away. Jane turned around and walked back down the corridor, she stopped outside Korsak's study. She could hear the voices of the men inside. Gently she wrapped her knuckles over the door and knocked a couple of times as she pushed open the door. The three men looked towards the door as Jane entered.

"I'm so sorry I ruined dinner…" Jane's voice was meek.

Frankie stood up from the small leather armchair and offered it to Jane.

Korsak took a deep breath and stroked his greying beard "I know you think we gave up on you all those years ago.." he said looking to Jane. He rested his elbows on his desk.

Jane didn't reply. Vince was right, she had thought that and well up to earlier today she still believed it. But knowing now the reasons why they had asked to come off the case and the fact that they were there at her trial, she didn't believe it anymore.

"We've never given up, Jane" Frost said as he pushed away from the wall and stood in front of her.

"Huh.." Jane replied, she was a little confused.

Frankie could see her confusion. "What Frost is trying to say is, we did a little digging of our own...unofficially… and well we found a few things.."

Jane leant forward in her seat. "Why didn't you do something back then.." She looked at the men.

"We tried to. We brought our evidence to Cavanagh but he told us it wasn't enough to go on. Even if you were to appeal it would have been chucked out of court…" Korsak explained.

"But we never gave up.." Frost spoke as he nodded to Korsak who opened the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a thick manila folder and handed it to Frost.

"In here is everything we found, everything Jane.." Frost said handing Jane the folder.

Jane looked at the folder and opened it slowly.

Jane's fingers trembled as she laid the folder on her lap. Glancing at them, she willed her slender fingers to stop moving involuntarily. Looking back at her former partner's she gave them an almost apologetic smile. She looked back at the file and wasn't sure if she had the stamina to be dealing with this information right now. Closing the file, she stood up and threw the file back on the desk as she walked out the room. Leaving the three men staring bewilderedly at each other.

Jane climbed the stairs and found the empty guest room, closing the door behind her she stood in the darkness staring aimlessly out the bedroom window. It was knock on her door that broke her from her reverie.

Jane didn't turn around as the door opened slightly letting a slither of light cast a line across the carpeted floor and bed.

"Baby girl..." Angela's voice was soft.

Jane turned to her mother and it was apparent that Jane had again been crying.

Angela silently took her daughter's hand and led her to the bed. She sat down first and pulled her daughter to the bed. Jane hung her head as her mother clung onto her daughter hand.

Silence loomed around the room until Jane finally spoke.

"I miss her Ma.."

"I know you do baby.." Angela soothing voice mirrored the actions she was displaying. She continued to rub her daughters back as Jane leant into her Mothers chest. "we all do.." Angela continued as she rested her chin on the top of Jane's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jane stirred in her sleep and finally woke. She lifted her head and glanced around at her surroundings. She was half expecting to see the bare walls of her cell but instead was greeted by a coral pink bedroom with matching bedroom accessories. Jane looked around in a slight state of confusion, had her mother finally obtained a sense of style? As she threw back the covers, Jane slid her long legs over the side of the bed and let them drop to the off-white carpet. Scrunching her toes against the fibres of the carpet it seemed almost foreign to her. She was expecting to feel the cold concrete floor.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Jane glanced out the window. It was still dark outside. She glanced over at the small alarm clock that sat all alone on the bedside table. Six Fifteen. As she stretched her arms above her heads, she let out a low yawn. Slapping her hands down beside her, Jane stood immediately, turning to make the bed. After straightening the duvet and pillows she tapped her fingers over the taunt covers. She'd been accustomed to making her bed as soon as she woke. Satisfied that her bed was now made, she quickly changed into her clothes and pulled on her shoes. She then silently padded across the carpet to the closed door. As she stood about a foot away from the door, she waited patiently for it to open.

Half a minute went by when Jane realised that she was no longer in her cell but her mother's guest room. She shook her head to herself as she realised what she was doing. She no longer needed to wait for her door to be opened by the prison guards every morning. As she turned the door knob she tentatively pulled the door open. She glanced up and down the passage. The eeriness of the sleeping household made her feel a little uneasy; she didn't feel comfortable with the silence. In a small way she missed the clanging and banging of the cell doors and the constant chatter that echoed around the prison corridors.

Closing the door softly behind her, Jane made her way down the stair and towards the kitchen. As she leant against the sink she looked out towards the darkness of the back garden. She found herself thinking about the manila folder in Korsak's study. Taping the kitchen counter a couple of times she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Pushing open the study door with the palm of her hand, she slipped into the room silently. As she closed the door behind her, she turned on the desk lamp and opened each drawer until she found the file.

Placing the file on the desk she looked at the writing on the folder. "**J. Rizzoli / M. Isles " **Running her index finger over Maura's name she then cautiously opened the file. She flicked through the paper work and found a photocopied 'Police Report'. It was the initial report from the night of the incident. She thought back to when her lawyer was going through all the evidence, she didn't remember seeing this report. As her eyes quickly scanned the report she noticed how detailed it was. Reaching the end, she looked to see who had called in the incident. The letters ANON were written in the tiny box. So it had been called in anonymously.

As she looked away from the report her eyes were drawn to the typed transcript of the call to the emergency dispatch. She noted the time that the call was logged. 21:30. she looked back at the police report. The time that was noted when the first officers arrived on scene was 21:50.

She returned her gaze to the type written transcript of the phone call to the emergency dispatch. The caller it seemed was very vague about what the emergency was, but had mentioned that the resident of the premise seemed to be in danger.

Jane leant back in her seat, she didn't know if she should read anymore. As looked to the file, she noticed a few scanned crime scene photos. Shuffling the papers aside she picked up the photos. She felt the colour in her face immediately drain away. Her breathing quickened and she could feel her heart beating against the material of her t-shirt. Throwing the stack of photos back on the desk, she quickly closed the file. She couldn't do it. She pushed away from the desk and stood up. That's when she noticed Vince standing in the doorway.

As Jane tried to push past her former partner, he grabbed hold of the brunette's wrists and pulled her close to his body. Jane at first tried to struggle from his embrace but quickly relented when she realised that the older man wasn't letting go. Vince could feel Jane's body relaxing as she rested her head against his chest.

Leaning back from the brunette, Vince looked into the eyes of his former partner. He witnessed the anguish that was hiding deep inside. Without saying a word, he led the brunette to the living room. Jane perched herself on the edge of the couch, her hands resting in her lap as she hung her head. The tips of her black curls almost touching her knees. Korsak had disappeared out the room and to the kitchen, to make them both a coffee. He was amazed that he could still remember how she liked it. Three sugars and a little cream. Returning to the living room, he handed Jane her coffee. Sitting down next to his former partner, Vince looked to her.

Jane gave a side wards glance to Vince. "I needed to see for myself.."

Korsak nodded "I know, that's why I didn't lock the drawer. I knew curiosity would get the better of you eventually"

"But I can't read it, it hurts too much. Just tell me what you have found" Jane answered.

Korsak took in a deep breath as he looked back to Jane. " Okay the following day after you were arrested we voluntarily took ourselves off the case. But we carried on "unofficially". We went back to your house and started to look around. CSU had been in and done their job the night before so we were free to roam around the house and look for anything unusual." Korsak paused slightly as he looked to Jane.

"and" Jane prompted.

"and… We'd noticed that there was no forced entry, so we figured that Maura must of either let someone into the house or that the person was already inside. Going on the theory that the real perp was already inside, Frost managed to hack into Maura's laptop and download the back-up security log for the house alarm. He'd noticed that in the early part of the evening that the alarm had been turned off just before six o'clock. Now we know that wasn't Maura or yourself because if my memory serves me right, you both were at BPD still.

Jane looked back down at her mug "Maura left at six because she had an appointment with her doctor." Jane's mind wandered off to the reason for Maura's doctor's appointment.

Korsak looked to Jane "what is it.." he asked.

Jane shook her head; she'd never told anyone the reason for the appointment. She looked to Vince "Maura was going to the see her doctor for a check-up; we'd talked about starting a family and because of her age she needed to know that everything would be alright. The following week we were going to start the insemination process if everything was fine with the outcome of the doctor's appointment."

"Oh Christ Jane..i never knew.." Korsak said .

"No one did, I never mentioned it just in case we couldn't go ahead.."

Silence filled the room momentarily. Jane looked deep into her now lukewarm cup of coffee. "Go on.." she finally said.

"The alarm system was turned on again shortly after and was turned off again at seven-thirty. Which is probably when Maura got home. She wouldn't have needed to reset the alarm again if she was home. That's why there aren't any more entries for that night."

"Which is why I didn't notice when I got home later that evening.." Jane answered.

"Right, so we went to Cavanagh with our evidence." Korsak said as he slurped his coffee. " But we have a discrepancy with your where-abouts Jane.

"Huh?" Jane was surprised, her eyes darted to Korsak.

"We know you were at BPD at six, there are enough of us to vouch that you were there. The problem lies with where you were after that. In your statement at the time you said you didn't return home until half nine. I never saw you leave BPD and it seems no one else did. Now I don't believe for one minute that you killed Maura, but it just doesn't add up Jane."

Jane realised that this would be her undoing. " Which is why Cavanagh couldn't allow that evidence." She sighed deeply. " I left at six thirty, you and Frost had gone to the café for coffee, I slipped out unnoticed. I'd been seeing a therapist for a few months about a few issues."

"Issues?" He queried.

"Issues.." Jane paused slightly "I had some reservations about becoming a parent and the therapist I'd been seeing was helping me through them. Maura didn't even know." Jane continued.

"Could the therapist confirm your appointment?" Korsak asked.

"No.." Jane said sullenly "I never disclosed my real name and she would see me on a whim, I didn't want anything official.."

"Jane.." Korsak shook his head disappointedly.

"I know Vince. I know how this looks.." Jane replied.

Korsak stood, placing his mug on the coffee table. He walked to the bay window and looked out to the street. Dawn was breaking. He looked back to Jane.

"You've been set up.."

Jane looked to Korsak, she didn't say anything at first but it soon hit her square in the face.

"The perp was watching me. When I came home at nine thirty they rung 911 and called it in. So of course I'd be caught red handed, so to speak."

"Huh?"

Jane slapped her forehead in disbelief. "In the transcript of the emergency dispatch, the call was recorded at nine thirty, they must have been watching me from a car outside our house." She paused as she realised what she was saying "That means Maura was there…"

Korsak walked out the room returning a minute later with the manila folder in his hands.

"Vince I can't look at that file, it brings back to many memories." Jane said looking at the file.

"No, I want to show you something.." Vince replied as he started going through the file. He found what he was looking for and handed the photograph to Jane.

Jane looked at the photo. It was a photograph of a crowd of people. She wasn't sure what she was looking at. She glanced at Korsak confusingly.

Korsak leant closer to Jane. "See there in the distance" Vince pointed to the top centre of the photograph "you can just make out the woman.."

Jane nodded; she too could make out the image of a woman. "so.."

"Well Frost enhanced the photo and it produced this.." Korsak said as he handed Jane another photograph.

The distinct image of Maura's profile filled the picture. Jane looked back at the original it looked like she was being led away from the crowd of people. Jane stared at the enhanced photograph one more time. "It's her.." she whispered.

Vince nodded "This is why we continued our search. This photograph was taken about five years ago as a part of an FBI undercover operation which was in-conjunction with the Drugs Unit."

"Where is this?" Jane asked.

"Chicago, Jane." Korsak said as he took back the photograph, placed it back in the folder. "But the leads we had turned cold." Korsak's continued.

Jane leant back into the couch and rested her head on the cushion. "I can't believe all this time she's been alive." Jane shook her head slightly; she was still trying to get her head around all this new information.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to everyone for the continued support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thank you again to everyone for all the reviews, favourites and follows. The feedback has been really positive and this gives me the encouragement to continue. I must say i am really humbled to think that some of my favourite fanfiction authors are following this story. Anyway, i figured its time for Maura to make a fleeting appearance . Even though this chapter is short, it gives us a little sneak peak into what she's dealing with. I hope you all enjoy. ~ 50's PUGirl **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Seven Years ago._

_Maura pulled slowly into her small drive and parked her Prius. She lifted the handbrake and turned the engine off. She glanced over at her house, as the automatic "timer" lights turned on. Maura hated entering a dark house. She undid her seat belt and gathered up her handbag and jacket from the passenger seat. Pushing open the door, she stepped out of the car, closing it softly behind her. Pointing the key fob at the car, the indicator lights flashed a couple of times. She walked up the cobbled drive towards the house, noticing a copy of the evening paper lying on the path, she bent down to retrieve it. Glancing at the headline she rolled her eyes to herself. It didn't make sense to her that a local celebrity's love life would be considered front page news. Tucking the paper under her arm, she continued to the house. Reaching the front door, she unlocked it and entered silently. As she closed the door behind her, she reached over to the near wall, pushing the four digit code into the small 'house alarm' box, turning it off. Turning back to the door, she lifted the handle to its locked position. Jane's constant badgering about locking the front door had finally sunk in. _

_Maura's heels clicked against the rustic oak floor as she walked pass the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bedroom. Pushing the bedroom door open she flicked the light switch on. _

_That's when she noticed her underwear laid out on the bed. She was momentarily confused, why was her underwear laid out on the bed; perhaps Jane had placed them there this morning. She soon remembered that she had left for work after Jane this morning and she couldn't of possibly done so. Perhaps Jane had come home at one point during the day and placed them there. That wasn't possible. Jane had been snowed under with paperwork and interviews today. Then it finally dawned on her. _

_Dropping her handbag and jacket to the floor, she nervously looked around the room. Instinctively she felt for the door behind her to close it but instead she felt the unmistakeable texture of soft cotton material. Turning quickly she was faced with a man who was staring back at her. Maura screamed loudly as she suddenly stepped back trying to move from the man's reach. Stumbling over her handbag, she nearly lost her balance. She quickly scrambled into the large ensuite. She needed to get inside and lock the door. As she tried to slam the door shut the man barged through the door, sending Maura off balance. She landed on the floor in front of the toilet. He'd crashed through the glass shower screen, instantly smashing it into a thousand pieces. His lifeless body lay in a crumpled heap on the shower floor. _

_This was Maura's opportunity to escape. She quickly got to her feet, instantly wincing as her shoeless feet stepped on the small splintered glass. As she looked to the doorway and then back at the man who was now conscious and trying to pull himself up from the floor, she knew she needed to run. She set off over the broken glass but suddenly felt his tight grip around her ankle. Losing her footing, she hit the tiled floor with a thud. Dazed and confused, Maura felt her head as an instant lump formed on her forehead. Touching the lump, she then looked at her fingers as the warm blood trickled down them. She'd momentarily forgotten the intruder. Glancing over her shoulder, he was now standing in the shower staring back at her. Maura's instinct was to flee, but her body had gone rigid. _

_As the man stood over her, he grimaced at the headache that was now forming behind his eyes. He brushed the glass fragments from his hair with his fingers as he stared back at Maura. Reaching down at the honey blonde his thick fingers wrapped around her throat. A muted squeak pushed out of her mouth as he applied pressure to her throat. Maura's eyes widen as he squeezed her windpipe tighter. A sudden adrenaline rush surged through her body and she kicked the man hard in the side of his left knee. Stumbling back, he let go of her throat and grabbed his knee, holding it momentarily. She tried in vain to scramble to her feet but it was useless. Her body seemed to lose co-ordination as she slid against the tiled floor onto the carpet of her bedroom. Her gaze was set upon the man who was now walking menacingly towards her. It was the footboard of the bed that stopped her from going any further. _

_That was when she saw the knife. Brandishing it in his right hand, he walked closer to her. With one mighty push from her legs she stood face to face with her attacker. _

_Maura's voice and body trembled simultaneously. "Please don't kill me …" _

_The man cocked his head to the side; his thick mousey brown hair fell over his face. Pushing it back over his eyes, he spoke. "I'm not going to kill you, your wife will take the credit for that" he smirked._

* * *

As her eyes opened, she lost the image of her wife smiling back at her. The smile that had formed now lost when she was faced with her reality. The spark in her eyes gone as she looked around her environment. Lifting her head off the pillow she looked towards the door. That door would be opened in approximately two minutes time. That's all she had, two minutes to herself. Looking at her shackled hand, she tugged it forcefully; frustrated with the constant restraint she endured every single night for the last seven years.

She looked towards the door as she heard the shuffling of boots on the other side. She breathed in deeply through her nose as the door slowly opened. She waited to see what kind of mood he would be in today.

His silhouette filled the doorway, she couldn't see his eyes yet, but she noticed the clenched fist.

He moved closer to her. Her body instantly trembling as he stood over her. He brought his hand up and ran his index finger down the side of her face. She flinched as his finger stopped momentarily over her lips. As he looked to her shackled wrist, he reached deep into his back pocket of the faded jeans, pulling out a silver key. He twiddled it in his fingers as he looked up and down her naked body.

Her eyes followed his gaze as he reached over and unlocked the shackle. She pulled her restrained hand away from the wall and rubbed her wrist. The constant red mark that etched over her skin stung as the air hit the area. She looked at the mark; the rawness of the skin hadn't been given the opportunity to heal. She was use to burning sensation now but she remembered how in the early days the pain that would encapsulate her was sometimes almost unbearable.

He stepped away from the bed and picked up the pile of clothes that were folded neatly by her bed. He ran his thumb over the cotton material before throwing the clothes at Maura.

"Put some fucking clothes on…" He shouted into her face before planting his mouth over hers, his tongue pushed through her closed lips.

Maura flinched; she could taste stale cigarette. Her eyes widen suddenly as he grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly before letting go. "You don't like the way I taste? didn't hear you complain last night." He let go and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Maura looked towards the door as she slowly sat up in the bed. She looked down at her naked body, fresh bruising was now forming on the inside of her legs. Running her fingers over the bruises, a fresh set of tears streamed down her face.

Ten minutes later Maura appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She nervously looked around the room. He wasn't there. A sigh of relief washed over her body as she quickly but cautiously walked into the room. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs and bacon. As she closed the door, she noticed him standing in the doorway. Her body immediately went ridged. He stepped into the room, his gaze never leaving the honey blonde. He pulled out the kitchen chair and slung himself down. The legs of the chair scrapped across the linoleum as he pushed himself in at the table. Maura meekly walked to the small gas stove that sat in the corner of the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way sweetheart.." he said glancing at Maura.

Maura lifted her head and closed her eyes. She didn't respond.

"I'm just saying…"He pushed the chair out from the table and walked over to Maura, standing closely behind her. "You know I absolutely adore you; but sometimes you just make me so mad.." his whispered voice lingered in her ears. She shuddered slightly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, so she was facing him. Her eyes were drawn to the pattern flooring. He dipped his head trying to make eye contact, but eventually gave up. Lifting her chin with his hand, she closed her eyes. She knew this was a mistake but she just couldn't look at him today.

He cocked an eyebrow fleetingly as he pursed his lips together "Look at me!" he shouted in her face. Her eyes flew open and her stare was set upon him.

"Why do you deliberately wind me up Maura, you make it so difficult sometimes.." his voice was low.

She didn't answer. Today was definitely going to be a bad day.

He reached around Maura and picked up the frying pan with the rashers of bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan, he tipped it on its side allowing the eggs and bacon to fall from the pan and land on linoleum floor.

"Clean that fucking mess up.." he scoffed as he threw the frying pan against the wall and walked out the room.

Maura's shoulders slumped as she looked at the mess on the floor and then at the newly made hole that was created on the wall near the cooker.

Today was going to be a bad day. As if it couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**A/N (2) Don't be shy, let me know your thoughts about this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Vince, I can't believe you showed her that file." Angela tried to keep her voice calm.

"Angela, she needed to see it." Vince said as he leant over the kitchen table closer to his wife.

Angela leant back in her seat; she threw her arms up in the air. "And what good as it done; she's gone and nobody knows where she is. If anything happens to her, I will blame you Vince."

Korsak sighed, as he acknowledged his fate. He would take responsibility if anything happened to Jane. Pushing his chair out from the table, he picked up the empty mugs and placed them in the sink. His only thought was Jane's whereabouts. He looked out to the garden briefly before turning back to his wife. "I think I might know where she's gone.."

Angela looked to her husband as he walked out the kitchen and down the passage way. She heard the front door open and close simultaneously.

* * *

Korsak pulled up to the curb and glanced over at the house. This was the first time he'd been back since the incident. There was no sign of life inside.

Opening the car door, he stepped out and slammed the door shut. He sighed deeply to himself before crossing the road.

The street was deadly quiet.

As he walked up the cobbled drive he noticed the once impeccable front lawn was now over grown. It was amazing to think that seven years later, this house still stood. But with a lot of work it could be easily returned to its former glory, he thought to himself.

Reaching the front porch, he stopped and looked into the window. The curtains drawn closed. Turning his attention to the front door, he turned the knob. He wasn't surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Pushing against it, he followed the door as it opened wide. He stood just inside the doorway. His feet crunching on the unopened mail that lay piled around him. He closed the door softly behind him and initially glanced around the house. It was as if time had stood still. Everything within the house looked exactly the same as it did seven years ago. The only difference now was the thick layer of dust that covered every square inch of the house.

Korsak looked to the floor, there were fresh shoe prints trailing through the house, he followed them to the kitchen. He could see the prints had stopped momentarily as if the person had shuffled on the spot by the kitchen island. He then continued to follow the shoe prints around the kitchen and back through to the foot of the stairs. He noticed again, the shuffled prints imprinted into the dust by the side board. He pulled out the slightly ajar draw. The holster for Jane's gun was the only item in the drawer. The gun was missing.

Korsak thought to himself. He couldn't remember the gun ever being handed back seven years ago.

An awful feeling swirled around in the pit of his stomach; he hoped that Jane wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Continuing up the stairs, he slowly made his way along the passage. He opened the guest bedroom on his right. She wasn't in there. Continuing to the next door, it was Maura's study. He walked in and tried the light switch. Nothing happened. Of course the electricity would have been turned off years ago. He walked around the desk and looked at the small library of medical books that housed the shelves. Glancing around the room, it still felt like Maura. He walked back out and continued down the passage.

The last door on the left was the Master Bedroom. He momentarily closed his eyes before pushing the door open. He hoped that Jane hadn't done anything stupid.

The scene he was witnessed too brought him right back to seven years ago.

The bedroom looked exactly the same the night of the incident. Walking into the darken room, he went immediately to the window and pulled back the curtains, allowing light to flood into the room. He turned back around and glanced around the room. He could see the full picture now. He walked to the ensuite and gasped loudly. The shattered glass of the shower screen still in pieces, dried blood smeared around and over the tiles.

What must have gone on here, that night?

He turned back to the bedroom, the once fresh pools of blood that were dotted over the carpet now permanently stained in the off white carpet. He continued his search through to Maura and Jane's walk in wardrobe. Maura's clothes still hanging on the hangers, her pumps and various high heels still organised and lined up in colour co-ordination. He found Jane's section of the wardrobe. Her various black and grey suits were lined up regimentally on the hangers. He looked to the floor, Jane's various trainers and boots huddled together in pairs.

That's when he noticed something odd. A pair of her trainers seemed to be missing; he could see the gap of where they should be. As he looked back at the hanging clothes. 4 pairs of jeans hung together but there was a one lone hanger amongst the jeans. He looked to the pigeon holes that housed different t-shirts and 'comfy clothes'. Everything lined up except for the t-shirts that were in crumpled heap. Also the hoodies seemed to be disturbed.

Jane had definitely been here.

He walked to the end of the wardrobe and opened the closet doors. Two large suitcases sat snuggly on the top shelf. Maura's various handbags lined up on the next shelf down. Below were various sports bags and backpacks, except there was an obvious space of a missing bag in the middle of the shelf.

Jane had obviously packed an overnight bag.

That's when Korsak noticed the small safe opened on the floor of the closet. Most of the contents taken. Picking up a small piece of paper, he read the message.

"_**Vince, I know you would have come here eventually. I won't be back until I have everything I need in my life. Tell Ma I love her and not to worry. Jane" **_

Jane was going to Chicago to find Maura.

Korsak slid the piece of paper into the inside pocket of his sports jacket. He retrieved his mobile and dialled a number. As he waited for it to be connected, he walked back through the house. He stood on the porch as the phone was answered.

"Frost" Answered the voice.

* * *

Jane stood at the ticket booth at Logan Airport. She watched as the attendant typed the details into the computer. Glancing over her shoulder towards the entrance of the Airport, wondering if Korsak had head her note yet. If he had, surely he'd be here by now talking her out of this crazy plan. But she wasn't in the mood to be swayed. She was on a mission, a need to find her wife and bring her back home.

But most importantly she needed to redeem herself for the last seven years.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Korsak looked to Frost as he returned from the ticket booth.

"The Ticket attendee remembered her; she's bought a one way ticket to Chicago about forty minutes ago." Frost said, handing Korsak the print out of the ticket. "Paid cash"

Korsak looked at the details. He noticed that the name on the ticket was 'Maura Isles'. "Why'd she put it in Maura's name?"

"So she couldn't be traced. She's smart. She knew if anything happened it would never come back on her." Frankie said as he sided up to his partner and Korsak. "CCTV shows Jane using the ATM, over there" Frankie said as he pointed to the cash machine by the entrance of the Airport.

Korsak and Frost looked at the video footage on Frankie's flat screen tablet.

_Jane walked into shot and waited in line until it was her turn. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the security camera pointing directly at the cash machine. Turning back around quickly, she pulled the hood of her jumper over her head and reached into the back pocket of her jeans, retrieving a card. A moment later she pushed it in the 'card slot' of the machine. Hunching over the screen, Jane pushed a few buttons and went through the motion of retrieving money. Collecting the money she shoved it into her jeans pocket. She pulled out the card and broke it in two before tossing it aimlessly into the bin beside the cash machine. Next she retrieved the paper receipt and threw it in the same bin. Jane lowered her head, turned and walked out of shot. _

Frankie walked over to the bin and opened the metal cage it was housed in. He pulled out the plastic bin and started rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. Pushing the two pieces of the card together, he noticed that it was in joint names ' and '. He reached back into the bin and retrieved the screwed up receipt. Unfolding it, he's eyes widen at the amount taken out and what was left in the account. There was more than enough for her to live comfortably on for the rest of her life.

He strolled back to Frost and Korsak, showing them the card and receipt.

"Well she doesn't need to worry about money.." Frost commented.

* * *

Jane looked over the top of the row of seats in front of her. Obviously she hadn't been followed. She flopped back into her seat and looked out the small oblong window of the plane. The bright lights of Boston shimmered and flickered in the twilight.

Two hours later the jolt of the airplane's wheels hitting the ground woke Jane from her sleep. She wearily looked over to the window and watched the runway lights flicker past the window. She lowered her head slightly as she looked over at the Arrivals Terminal of O'Hare International Airport.

As the airplane finally slowed down and taxied its way towards the terminal, Jane gathered up her backpack and placed it on her knees as she waited for the cabin crew to finish their preparations for docking into the terminal. Once the whirring of the engines slowed down and came to an eventual stop; Jane undid her belt and stood in the aisle. Waiting patiently, she watched as the other passengers retrieved their hand luggage from the overhead compartments. She then slowly shuffled down the aisle towards the front of the plane, following other passengers off the plane.

As she stood outside the terminal she watched as taxi after taxi picked up and dropped off travellers. She contemplated her next move.

Glancing at the back window of the taxi, Jane looked to the hotel. This was the last place she would have ever seen herself. Pulling out the wad of cash she handed the driver some money.

"keep the change" she mumbled as she pushed the door open.

She slung the backpack over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut. The cool Chicago air circulated around her as she stood motionless on the sidewalk. She watched the taxi pull away and join the queue of yellow taxis all heading in the same direction.

As she glanced around at her surroundings; her thoughts turned to Maura. Was it possible that she was still here in Chicago or had she moved on by now?

It was the old homeless man bumping into her that broke her away from her thoughts. They simultaneously apologised to each other as Jane stepped out of the way of his small shopping trolley. It was filled to the brim with his worldly possessions. She watched the man stop at the nearby bin and start rummaging through it. Perhaps Maura was homeless, maybe that's why there hadn't been any more recent photos of the honey blonde. Jane closed her eyes momentarily as an image of Maura homeless filled her head. No she wouldn't, couldn't believe her wife would ever get in that position. Knowing Maura she would have contacted someone by now if she was able and that's why the gnawing feeling that she'd been abducted constantly sat in the pit of Jane's stomach. Maura wasn't able to escape, she wasn't in control. Obviously she was so frightened to even attempt to escape her abductee. That had to be the reason.

Jane looked away from the homeless man who had now worked his way further along the street to the next bin.

She took one more look up the street before entering the hotel.

As she walked through the lobby to the reception desk, she noted the cliental that were lounging about. Business men and women occupied armchairs and sofas. They were oblivious to the scruffy looking woman standing at the reception desk. She couldn't help but feel out of place.

Leaning against the opulent reception desk, she waited for the concierge to finish his phone call. She gave him a weak smile as he held up one finger indicating to give him a minute.

A minute or two later, the concierge put the phone back on the base and glanced up at Jane." How can I help you madam?"

"Just enquiring if you have any rooms available?"

The concierge looked Jane up and down quickly before giving her a fake smile. Obviously he was too polite or well trained to suggest she was in the wrong place. He looked to his computer screen and clicked away on the keyboard. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"We have one room available but.." he paused not knowing exactly how to say it. "It might be out of your price range."

Jane cocked an eyebrow, she knew she didn't fit in here but frankly she couldn't care less. All she needed was a room with a bed. Somewhere she could call as her base whilst she was here in Chicago. "Try me.." she said with no emotion in her voice.

The man was taken aback slightly. He looked to the screen once more "ahh, we have the presidential suite available which is Nine Hundred a night." He looked to Jane for an answer.

Jane pursed her lips together; she knew what he was trying to say. Taking a deep breath she smirked. "Nine Hundred you say.."

The man nodded, he was waiting for her to say never mind and walk out the hotel with her tail between her legs.

"I suppose that will do, you can charge it to this card" Jane pulled out the black American Express Card and handed it to the man who stood there gobsmacked.

He'd only ever heard about the elusive "Black American Express Card" never actually witnessing one. He immediately stood straighter and smiled wider at Jane. Looking at the card, he read the name.

"Well Welcome Dr Isles to the Waldorf Astoria Chicago, I hope your stay with us will meet your expectations."

Jane nodded silently as she watched with intrigue as the concierge returned his gaze to the computer screen in front of him, he busily typed in the relevant information before handing the card back to her. Jane slipped it in her back pocket. He handed over a gold key card and tapped the small bell that sat alone on the top of the counter. Within in seconds a smartly dressed man hurried over and stood beside Jane, he looked to his colleague before smiling at Jane.

"Please escort Dr Isles to the Presidential Suite Jonathan."

Jonathan nodded sharply and went to take Jane's backpack but soon realised by Jane's body language she wasn't going to give the bag up. He looked to his colleague and then gave an apologetic smile to Jane. "This way, Doctor Isles…" he said as he walked off towards the elevators. Jane followed closely behind.

The elevator ride to the Presidential Suite had a certain uncomfortable silence to it. Jonathan the bellboy smiled periodically to Jane who would in turn smile back. She cleared her throat as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She followed him out of the lift and down the corridor. She handed the gold key card to Jonathan when they arrived at the Suite. He swiped the card and pushed the door open. Immediately the lights turned on. Jonathan stood aside as Jane entered the room; she slung her bag on the small leather couch and looked around the room. Jonathan closed the door behind him and stood just in the doorway watching Jane as she roamed around the room.

"Lovely.." Jane answered as she looked over her shoulder to the young bellboy who nodded in return.

She reached deep into her back pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. She thumbed through the notes, mentally counting the amount. Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of the money. He thought to himself, that she must be carrying at least a couple of grand on her. She handed him a small wad of notes and smiled generously.

"Can you please make sure I'm not disturbed whilst I am here.." she said as she stuffed the wad of money into her back pocket.

Jonathan nodded as he spoke "Of Course Doctor Isles, if that is all, I hope you enjoy your stay with us.." he curtly stepped backwards and opened the door before effortlessly and obviously well-rehearsed exited the room.

Jane was finally alone. She looked around the room fleetingly. Had she made a mistake by checking into one of the most expensive hotels in Chicago? If she knew Korsak at all, he'd think that she was trying to lay low, stay off the radar and would never expect her to be so public but at the time same time be invisible. No she thought, this was perfect. Her attempts at the Airport to fly under a different name, get rid of her debit card would make perfect sense. He would think that she was covering her tracks.

She picked up her bag and walked over to the large double doors, pushing them open gently; revealing yet another large room. The king sized bed sat proudly against the back wall. She placed her backpack on the bed and unzipped it. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out her rolled up clothes and carefully unravelled them revealing her gun. She picked it up and immediately took stance, aiming the pistol at the painting that adorned the back wall. At first it felt a little foreign to her but she adjusted her grip and found the familiarity of her weapon. Even though it had been seven years since she held it in her hands she quickly found comfort in holding her weapon again. Lowering the gun, she rolled it back up in her spare jumper. She glanced around the room, thinking about where she should house it. Noticing the bedside table, she pulled the drawer out and placed it inside. She looked at her watch and noticed it was just after eight o'clock. The night was still young but Jane wasn't in the mood to explore Chicago tonight,that could wait till morning.

Pulling back the covers of the bed, she slid under them and rested her head on the pillow as she looked up at the ceiling. Sleep is what she needed.

The search for Maura could wait until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows everyone. Okay this chapter is a little short, sorry. I've read and re-read this chapter and to be honest I kinda like where I finished it. Also I am going to apologise in advance but i won't be updating this story for a while. Life is catching up on me and I will also be away on holiday soon :D. I know this story is progressing painfully slow and that's kinda the point. But if you hang in there we will soon witness a reunion between Jane and Maura. **

**~50'sPUGirl**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Maura's eyes darted towards Jane's cruiser as it pulled up in their drive. She thrashed her body about as she tried to loosen the restraints that kept her in place, it was no use. She slumped momentarily against the backseat of the sedan. She looked to Jane who was slowly walking up the drive. A muffled scream for help filled the car as she again started to thrash her body against the restraints. She glanced at the man in the front seat. He placed his index finger to his lips and let out a low "shhhh". His eyes were directed to the tall brunette as she reached the front door. _

_Maura's eyes darted back to Jane as she entered the house. She tried to struggle free again but her shackled hands didn't allow much give.. She lowered her head slightly in defeat but lifted quickly when she heard the man pushing the buttons of his mobile. _

"_Police, yes I need to report someone in distress, an owner of a property. I have heard shouting, furniture smashing…1078 Pinckney Street…please hurry.." _

_He hung up the phone and looked to Maura "It's your wife's time to shine.." _

_He fumbled with the phone and pulled the back cover off. Pulling out the battery and sim card. He placed the items in his top pocket of his jacket and looked to Maura who was studying the man's actions. _

_Tears formed and rolled down Maura's cheeks simultaneously as she looked back at the house. She had a feeling that this would be the last time she saw Jane._

* * *

She stood in the centre of the room; her stare burrowing through the hardwood floorboards. He circled her like a shark, watching as her body trembled with fear. He stopped mid step behind her, licked his lips and ran his fingers through her honey blonde hair. Maura didn't flinch. The bruises that formed over her arms were the reminder of what would happen if she flinched.

"Cover those bruises, we're going out and no funny business" he said as he walked out the room.

Maura lifted her head, her eyes following him as he ascended the stairs and out of sight.

The car pulled up to the curb. He glanced at Maura who was aimlessly staring out the passenger side window.

"I mean it Maura, if you repeat your actions of five years ago…you will never see the light of day...ever." he said as he wrung his strong fingers around the steering wheel.

Maura closed her eyes as the memory of last time evaded her thoughts.

_Her eyes narrowed as she watched him open the restroom door. He glanced momentarily over his shoulder at her. She lowered her stare and looked away. He smirked to himself as the door closed behind him. Two minutes, that's how long he'd be gone for and that's how long she needed. To escape. As she glanced around the restaurant she calculated that there were thirty-five steps to the exit. It would take her ten seconds to reach. Ten seconds, a lot can happen in that time. Pushing up from the chair, it glided over the carpeted floor. Snatching her jacket from the back of the chair, she walked. Her steps became hurried; she almost floated over the carpeted floor. Weaving through the sea of tables she finally reached her goal. Pushing open the door, the cold Chicago air stunned her into submission. She gasped loudly as the air filled her lungs. Wrapping the cardigan around her body, her fingers clawed at the material as she ran. Destination unknown. She just ran. _

_Reaching the end of the block, she frantically glanced around and then suddenly she was wrenched backwards. Her hands immediately covering the crown of her head as a strong arm pulled her by hair into the darkness of the side alley. Her body slammed against the brick wall as five strong fingers immediately wrapped around her throat. Her eyes shot open as the pressure of the fingers squeezed tighter. His looming figure hovering over her, his breath stank of stale cigarettes and whiskey. She would never forget that smell. It seemed to linger with her day and night. _

"_Clever Maura...but not clever enough. That was a test and my dear you failed. You think I didn't know you'd try and pull a stunt like that. Somewhat predictable I'd say, you'll have to do better than that…" _

_Next thing she remembered was standing in the middle of the room looking at her reflection in the mirror. _

_Dried blood from a cut lip, two black eyes and a broken nose. _

_She pinched her nose and corrected the hairline fracture. Squinting to herself at the pain, a lone tear rolled down her cheek and dropped to the floor. She rolled up one of her sleeves and looked at the fresh purple bruise covering the length of her left arm. _

"_Defensive in nature" she said to herself. _

_She fought back. Her biggest mistake yet._

* * *

His hand squeezed tighter around hers as they entered the restaurant. His wandering eyes finding their intended targets. A broad smile washed over his face. He glanced to Maura who trailed one step behind him. He lowered his head to her ear "smile and remember you've been living and working away for the last three years."

Her eyes met with his as she gave him a curt nod. She glanced over at the table as her eyes focused on the one person that only really mattered now. A genuine smile twitched out the corner of her mouth as her hazel eyes bore witness to the only good thing that she'd achieved in the last seven years.

She took her seat beside him, the smile still plastered over her face as he looked up at her. Their eyes met and the connection was re-established. His smile was warm, loving, needed.

"mumma" he's voice squeaked.

"my darling.." Maura's voice almost trembled with joy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows for this story so far. I am extremely humbled by the response. :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Jane woke with a start, her heart was racing. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins as she sat up in the bed. Her fingers gripped the white sheets, twisting them as she tried in vain to calm her breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth. That's what she kept telling herself as she stared at the double doors in front of her. Sweat trickled down her forehead, along her hair line and then her jawline until it finally dripped on the soft cotton pyjama top. The neck of her pyjama top was saturated in sweat.

As her breathing finally calmed, her fingers slowly released the now crumpled sheets. Her knuckles aches as it seemed her fists had been clenched for some time.

Casting the covers back, she launched herself out the bed and immediately went to the window. As she pushed the curtain back, she glanced up and down the street. The early morning sunrise peeped over the top of the various building across the street. Jane sighed to herself, letting her head rest on the glass. When were these nightmares going to end? Seven years now and most nights it was the same dream that tormented her thoughts.

Half an hour later Jane was dressed and ready to face the day. She held the photograph of Maura strongly in her hands. Her thoughts danced around possible scenarios of the honey blonde's whereabouts. Finally looking away from the photo, she realised it was no good sitting here wondering. She needed to find her.

Grabbing the backpack she slung it over her shoulder and retrieved the gun from the drawer. She tucked the weapon under the waist band of her jeans and rearranged her hoodie so as to hide it.

She was ready.

She had no idea where she was going to start, after all the last sighting of Maura was five years ago.

* * *

Walking the streets she came across a midtown diner, she was hungry. It dawned on her she hadn't ate anything in the last twenty-four hours. She entered and took a corner booth. A waitress ambled over. Note pad and pen at the ready.

"Hey Sugar" the waitress chirped. "What can I get ya, cup of Joe?"

Jane nodded "for starters.."

The waitress smiled in confirmation and quickly scribbled down the order. She wandered back to the counter.

Jane scanned the diner. Six men, most probably locals, occupied the stools at the counter. A couple occupied the booth in the opposite corner of the diner, devouring their breakfast. Two cops entered, giving the waitress a wave as they strolled over and took a booth near Jane. The same waitress made her journey to them.

"The usual Barbara.." Jane heard the burly cop say to the waitress as she sided up to the table. She didn't even bother to write the order down; she knew it off by heart. This was the cop's favourite haunt after a long nightshift.

Barbara nodded as she tapped the table a couple of times with her fingers; she walked back to the counter and nodded to the chef. Next minute the waitress appeared in front of Jane.

"So you want a breakfast, hun?"

"I'll have what the cops are having" Jane replied. If she knew anything, she'd know that the cops would be having the works. Standard "Cop" Breakfast had to be the same around the country, she thought.

Barbara looked at Jane a little bemused "You a cop sugar?"

Jane nodded; she didn't feel too bad about the little white lie. As the saying went 'once a cop, always a cop'

"Detective?" Barbara asked.

"Why'd you say that?" Jane asked as she reached for her coffee.

"Oh you get a feeling for people working in this job" Barbara smiled crookedly

"Well I'd say you've got good instincts" Jane replied as she took a sip from her coffee.

Barbara chuckled "One Blue Light Special. Coming right up" she walked back over to the counter to place the order.

Jane let her eyes roam around the diner as she took a long drawl of the velvet liquid. She opened her backpack and pulled out the file Korsak had compiled on Maura. She flipped it open and studied the photograph of Maura. She didn't notice Barbara's return. It was the gentle scrapping of the plate against the surface of the table that broke Jane from her thoughts.

"Working on a case?" Barbara asked trying to peak a look at the photo.

"Matter of speaking" Jane replied "Actually could you help me. I need to know where this photo was taken." Jane said as she spun the photo to Barbara, so she could see it better.

Picking up the photo, Barbara studied it intently. Looking to Jane "4th of July Celebrations here in Chicago" She simply said. "I recognize the floats in the distance."

Jane glanced at the photo. So 4th July 2008 Maura was seen alive. "Where is the route usually taken" Jane asked.

"It changes slightly every years, any idea when the photo was taken. Barbara asked.

"2008" Jane replied.

"Oh sugar that was a while ago, but looking at the buildings I'd say that's Michigan Avenue." She paused and glanced over at the cops "Hey Jerry.." He raised his head to the waitress' direction. She waved him over to her and Jane.

The burly cop stood, wiped his chin with the back of his hand and strolled over to Barbara and Jane.

"Jerry, Detective.." She looked to Jane.

"Rizzoli" Jane quipped.

"Rizzoli, she needs a little help." Barbara said to the burly cop.

He looked to Jane as Barbara handed him the photo. Jane studied the cop as he glanced over the photo. His brow knotted slightly as he looked back to Jane.

"Surveillance photo, huh?"

Jane simply nodded.

"You're not from around here, huh?" he replied.

"Boston"

"Boston you say, you're a long way from home" Jerry Replied.

"Chasing a lead on a cold case" was Jane's reply.

Jerry nodded as he glanced back at the photo this time something interesting caught his eye. He looked back at his partner. "Hey Steve, isn't this Dr Redbridge"

Jerry's partner Steve clambered out of the booth and strolled towards Jane's booth. Jerry pointed at the figure. Steve squinted.

"Yeah I'd say that was him.."

Jane took the photo and pointed at the man that was leading Maura away. "Dr Redbridge, you say?" Jane tried to hide her excitement of finally having a name.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not the best photo but I'd stake my "Bulls" season tickets on it" Jerry replied.

Jane looked at Jerry "Doctor of what?" she asked.

Steve replied "Forensic Psychologist I think, I've only worked with him a handful of times, when I've helped out homicide with their investigations. But to be honest I haven't seen him for a while. I heard through the rumour mill he's looking after his sick wife full time now… Last time I saw him, he came in to instruct a case that homicide were puzzled with. But I think he's more of a consultant now."

"And that's his wife?" Jane asked as she pointed at Maura.

"Don't know Detective, never actually ever seen her" Jerry shook his head as he glanced to his partner, who shrugged his shoulder.

Jane took the photo and placed it in the file. Closing the file, she stuffed it back in her backpack.

"Hey listen Detective, we've got to get back to the station, our shift is over, if you want to come with us. Perhaps you'll have better luck there" Jerry said as he twirled the cruised keys around his finger.

"I'd love too.." Jane replied as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed the cops. Jane dug deep into her front pocket and pulled out some money, she handed it to Barbara.

"Oh sugar, breakfast is on the house for cops" she said handing the money back to Jane.

"No keep it, thanks for everything. You don't realised how much you've helped me." She said stuffing the money back in to Barbara's palm, with a double step she caught up with the cops who were waiting for her at the exit of the diner.

Jane sat in the back of the cruiser; she peered out the closed windows of the cruiser as it travelled through the streets of Chicago. Last time she was in a cruiser was seven years. This brought back a very uncomfortable memory for her.

_Jane looked at her handcuffed wrists, the cold metal rubbed against her skin. Her black curly mass of hair covered her face. Her gaze fell upon her lap as the cruiser sped through the streets of Boston towards the Police Department. Only when they arrived in the underground car park did Jane lift her head, her eyes fell upon her brother Frankie who was standing with another officer by the elevators. The cruiser stopped and her door opened. A firm grip grasped on to her arm; she was hauled out of the cruiser. Her gaze fell back upon her feet. That's when she first saw the blood. She then lifted her head as her gaze fell upon Frankie who was standing in front of her. _

Before too long they pulled up in the undercover car park of Chicago Police Department. From the outside it was an intimidating building. It was a lot bigger than the Boston PD. The cops exited the cruiser. Jerry opened Jane's door and stood back as Jane slipped out the car, closing the door behind her.

"This way" Jerry said over his shoulder to Jane, who followed silently. They entered the awaiting lift. Both Steve and Jerry gave a series of low yawns as they rode the lift in silence. The metal carriage jolted to a stop. Jerry looked to Jane "our stop, good luck with everything Detective" he said as stepped out the lift. He turned back to Jane "Go to the third floor, Homicide" he said as the lift doors slid shut. Jane pushed the '3rd' floor button and watched the digital numbers light up as she passed through the floors. With a 'ding' the lift doors opened. Stepping out, Jane looked around; she wasn't exactly sure where she should go. Wandered down the corridor she found herself standing outside the Homicide Department. Inwardly she gulped to herself as she pushed open the doors. Entering the large open planned office, it strangely reminded her of the Bullpen back in Boston. She watched with amazement as the room had a constant stream of plain clothed and uniformed officers busily going about their business.

It was nearly five minutes before anyone approached Jane. An elderly plain clothed Detective approached Jane. "You lost love?"

"Ahh, just wondering if Dr Redbridge is free for a chat.."

The elderly Detective looked Jane up and down "and who might you be?"

"Detective Rizzoli, Boston PD" Jane said with a sense of authority oozing from her lips. She went to automatically flash her badge but remembered that she no longer warranted one. She retracted her hand from her hip.

"Aha, follow me." He said sceptically.

Jane followed the man to the conference room. He directed her to a seat.

"Who is your lieutenant?" He asked as he held the door open.

Jane looked at the man, Oh shit the game was up. Thinking fast she said the one name that came to mind. 'Vince Korsak' she reached into her backpack and pulled out a pen. She scribbled down his mobile number and handed it to the man. "That's his personal number" she said with a smile.

The man looked at the number before closing the door behind him.

Jane nervously drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair. A few minutes later the door swung open and in walked the same gentleman accompanied with a slightly younger man of African American appearance. Closing the door behind him, they took the two other seats and sat down.

"Detective Rizzoli, I'm Detective Sargent Williams, can you tell us the nature of this visit" The African American man asked.

Jane didn't say anything at first. Should she lie or perhaps tell the truth. She opted for the latter but decided to omit a few details. "Ah, I'm following a lead on a cold case" Yes that would do, it wasn't a lie after all.

The men looked at one another. The elderly gentleman nodded in confirmation at his colleague.

"Okay and your leads have brought you to Chicago, why?" He asked again.

"The victim was last seen in Chicago five years ago"

"And why do you need to speak to Dr Redbridge"

"Following up on some information I was given" Jane replied.

The men looked to one another before Detective Sargent Williams spoke "I'm sorry to say this, but Doctor Redbridge sadly passed away."


End file.
